


Matter of time

by LadyCharliEM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established but still new relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sherlock being kind of shy when experimenting, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharliEM/pseuds/LadyCharliEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't need to mention it. She knew Sherlock too well and it would only be a matter of time before it was bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetraTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/gifts), [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> I blame PetraTodd for this by the way. 
> 
> First time writing Smut for Sherlolly. Don't hate me! Still not sure how Sherlock would be during sex but I imagine he'd be more timid and not speak much... That's just my thoughts tho...

She didn't need to mention it. She knew Sherlock too well and it would only be a matter of time before it was bound to happen.

Molly straddled his hips, teasing his cock as she slowly moved back and forth with it pressed between her pussy and his stomach with a glorious pressure. She smirked down at him, her hands coming up to his chest to support more of her weight as she sped up her slippery motions. He moaned and grasped her hips, halting her actions and she knew he couldn't take it much longer. She was overly sensitive enough from the grinding, so re angling her legs and using a hand to help guide him, she lowered herself onto him and wiggled her hips playfully. 

He growled and jerked his pelvis up unexpectedly causing her to lose balance and fall forward, closer to his chest. They remained still for a moment, smiling and giving each other delicate kisses before Molly began to lift her hips up then down again to meet his. 

They built up a good pace, his thrusts becoming harder, until his grip on her hips moved and she found her chest being pressed against his by a strong arm at her back. 

"Sherlock..." She muttered. "Fuck, I'm so close." She was hot, her head and chest held firm against his yet their hips continued their dance. "Harder. Please." She whispered, hands clutching at his shoulder, his forearms, the sheets, anything. 

He obeyed and she cried out as a few pumps later she was clenching almost painfully around him, her stomach muscles spasming causing her to jerk against him. He held her secure, stroking her hair and back as she recovered. He often wondered how such a tiny person could cope with such a violent and intense orgasm. Once he'd told Molly, and she had laughed sweetly before she explained with a combination of science and personal experience what it felt like. Sherlock had really been enthralled, she recalled the memory with haze as her tremors subsided. 

She slowly began to rock her hips, him still hard inside her. Molly could already feel more pressure building and was about to move fast when the hand that was stroking her hair came between them, rubbed her clit a few times before snaking behind her. She looked down from position above her but he merely pulled her closer to him still with his other arm on her back and she realised what he was doing with a grin. 

Yes, only a matter of time, she thought. 

Sherlock's hand spread her cheeks as she continued to grind into his cock, and very carefully he pressed one lubricated finger against the rim of her asshole. She moaned encouragingly and he teased the opening, wiggling and circling his finger around it until Molly was fully smirking into the space between his shoulder and neck. 

"Oh yes, please..." She whispered, knowing he would want her permission before continuing his investigations. And he tightened his hold her on chest as he pushed the tip of his index finger inside. "Oh!" She groaned deeply, she'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be penetrated in both holes. "Fuck." She swore and when he began to hastily remove his finger she stopped him. "No! I meant fuck that feels gooood." She reassured him as she stroked the side of his worried face. He nodded, mainly to himself but his finger remained inside her. 

It didn't take long for him to test this new thing out some more. He shifted his other hand down to spread her cheeks apart more and she moved her hips again to show she was happy to continue. 

He pushed his finger deeper and Molly gasped at the sensation. Sherlock seemed pleased and pulled his finger halfway out before plunging it back. "Fuck!" She moaned again, that word somehow the only word she could remember when he was doing this. 

He smirked and repeated the action. Molly hips had stopped grinding now and she just remained breathing heavy above him as he thrust his finger back inside her ass and rotated it a bit.

He seemed more than happy with her reaction to this and began to pump his hips up to meet hers, keeping hers in place with one hand while the other continued to tease and finger her ass slowly. 

Molly was feeling the pressure build, a moan building as well until her hands were fisting the sheets again. "Sherlock, I'm so close." 

"I know." He groaned, his trusts getting harder and faster. His grip on her ass tightening. "I know." 

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she came again. Her muscles clenching and Sherlock's actions halted as he also reached his release. 

Molly rested on his chest as his hand tangled in her hair again, the other still lingering lower, finger knuckle deep inside her. Molly grinned like a fool as she kissed his chest, feeling full and completely satisfied. 

"Wow. That was... Wow!" She breathed, peppering kisses up his neck. 

"Are you sure?" His eyes were dark, lids low in obvious exhaustion. "I should have-" 

"Shh." Tapping her fingers lightly against his lips playfully. "That was amazing, we need to do this again." She said, squirming her hips with his finger and cock still inside her as if to prove her point. He smiled in return and slowly removed his finger and Molly rolled off him reluctantly, feeling instantly emptier and colder. 

They lay on their backs for a few minutes while they recovered. "So... How long have you been thinking about that?" Molly teased, swotting her hand again his chest as she curled up at his side.

"A little while." His forehead crinkled in concern. "I... I wasn't sure how you'd react." He said slowly, eyes focused on the ceiling as if he was admitting something terrible. 

Molly frowned. That wouldn't so at all. "Well, I can't wait to try more. So what other ideas do you have floating around that big brain of yours?" Her encouragement was met with a reddening of his cheeks and a long slow kiss before they decided to get out of bed and clean up. 

Yep, this was going to be so much fun. Molly spent the rest of the day grinning like a fool and practically floating around 221b. She didn't care in the least that she probably looked like a madwoman, even when Mycroft came over to give Sherlock a case.


End file.
